21h06
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: 21h06. Sirius et Remus ont rendez-vous. Mais Sirius est en retard. Remus l'attend. Il finira bien par arriver, pas vrai?


**Hello ! J'espère que ce petit texte tout simple vous plaîra.**

 **Je préviens d'avance, c'est triste, donc vous pouvez sortir les boîtes de mouchoirs :p**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **21h06**

 **23 novembre 1981**

 _21h06._ Remus attend Sirius d'une seconde à l'autre. Son ami arrive toujours précisément 6 minutes en retard.  
Il fait nuit noire. Une pluie d'étoiles était pourtant prévue pour le lever de la lune. Mais non, pas de pluie d'étoiles ce soir-là. Rien.

 _21h33_. Remus est agacé. Sirius est plus en retard qu'à son habitude.  
Il pleut. Remus ne l'avait pas remarqué . Il ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela dure. Il pense à Sirius et espère qu'il n'attrapera pas froid.

 _22h45_. Remus soupire fortement. Sirius a rarement autant de retard.  
La lune est dans son croissant ascendant. La pleine lune est pour bientôt. Mais il n'a plus peur de ses transformations, même quand James et Peter sont occupés, il y a Sirius pour lui tenir compagnie. Sirius ne l'abandonne jamais, il est toujours là pour le soutenir et le rassurer.

 _23h18._ Remus tourne en rond. Sirius aurait dû arriver deux heures avant. Il fait toujours aussi sombre et il pleut toujours autant. Remus sens une boule se former dans sa gorge. Le retard de Sirius est vraiment inhabituel.

 **24 novembre 1981** **  
**  
 _0h12._ Remus est inquiet. Très inquiet. Jamais Sirius n'a mis autant de temps à arriver.  
Le lycan va s'installer à la fenêtre. Il guette le moindre mouvement dans la petite rue obscure, seulement éclairée par un lampadaire en fin de vie.

 _1h15._ Remus a peur. Il a terriblement peur pour Sirius.  
La lueur de phares approchant rayonne dans l'obscurité humide. Une lueur d'espoir. Mais c'est juste une voiture qui passe. Remus se décolle, presque à regret, de la vitre glacée. Sirius ne voudrait pas qu'il tombe malade en l'attendant.

 _2h59._ Remus contacte James et Lily. Ils ne répondent pas. Et Peter n'a aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Idem pour Marlène et Dorcas.  
Remus rassure les jeunes filles. Il n'y a probablement aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Sirius ne tarderait plus maintenant. Mais au fond, Remus n'y croit pas lui-même.

 _3h23._ Remus angoisse. Sa respiration est hachée. Jamais Sirius n'a loupé un de leur rendez-vous sans prévenir. Sirius dirai de lui qu'il est trop mère poule. Mais au fond l'animagus chien apprécie l'attention et la douceur de Rémus.

 _4h00._ Remus entend la sonnette. Il se précipite à la porte. Mais ce n'est pas Sirius. C'est James. Il a les yeux rougis et des cernes. Il semble avoir beaucoup pleuré.  
Le cœur de Rémus se contracte violemment. Il aurait dû être soulagé que James soit arrivé, qu'il n'ait plus à rester seul avec ses angoisses. Mais l'expression de l'animagus cerf lui fait encore plus peur que son silence.

 _4h07._ Remus s'écroule. James lui a annoncé d'une voix brisée L'accident.  
Dehors, un chien errant passe brièvement sous la lumière blafarde du lampadaire.

 _4h10._ Remus pleure, hurle. Lily est arrivée à l'appartement du loup-garou.  
Remus supplie Lily de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Remus supplie les Potter de le laisser voir Sirius.  
James hésite. Il n'est pas sûr que Remus supporte la situation, mais finalement il cède. En espérant avoir fait le bon choix.

 _5h04._ Les trois amis arrivent à l'hôpital. Les médicomages refusent à Remus le droit de voir Sirius. Ils disent que ça serait choquant, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il voit le jeune homme.  
Remus voudrait leur hurler qu'ils ne comprennent rien. Que peut importe l'état de Sirius. Il a besoin de le voir. Mais les médicomages ne lâchent pas. Remus ne verra pas Sirius.

 _7h._ Remus rentre chez lui, abattu. James et Lily lui ont proposé de venir à Godric's Hollow avec eux. Il a refusé.  
Le jour se lève. Le ciel rougeoie. Comme les yeux injectés de sang de Rémus. Le lycan ne perçoit pas, ne comprends plus la poésie et la beauté d'un lever de soleil. Il voit seulement que Sirius n'est pas là pour le regarder avec lui.

 **27 novembre 1981**

 _13h19._ Remus se tient droit comme un i. Il ne dit rien. Il sait que s'il parle, sa voix se brisera et que les larmes dévaleront de nouveau ses joues pâles. Alors il se tait.

Il voit son ami être emmené. Il le voit disparaître.

Le ciel est gris, chargé de nuages.

 _13h30._ Un cercueil est mis en terre. Remus reste stoïque. Mais au fond de lui, son cœur tombe en morceaux.

Remus pleure. Il pleure son ami.  
Cette nuit qui devrait leur appartenir avait finalement vu Sirius se tuer à moto. La nuit aurait dû voir naître une pluie d'étoiles. À la place, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel s'est éteinte.  
Canis Major brille de moins en moins fort.  
Sirius a aspiré toute sa lumière. Il l'a emporté en même que L'accident à emporter sa vie.  
Sirius s'est éteint le **23 novembre 1981** , à _21h06._

 **FIN.**


End file.
